


My Sawyer

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Bella and the Bulldogs (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gay, I don't really like Bella, Jealous Troy, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Sawyer, SawyerxTroy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Troy thinks Bella and Sawyer are dating.





	

Title: My Sawyer

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Bella and the bulldogs

Series: none

Pairings: Troy/Sawyer, and Sawyer/Bella.

Characters: Troy Dixon, Sawyer Huggins, and Bella Dawson.

Summary: Troy thinks Bella and Sawyer are dating.

Disclaimer: Bell and the bulldogs is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

"Sawyer!" Troy Dixon shouted after the country boy as he walked out of the locker room. Troy opened his mouth to yell again only to be ignored by the boy.

Sawyer immediately left the locker room walking towards Bella. Troy's eyes narrowed as he watched Sawyer and Bella. The country boy wrapped his arms around Bella lifting the girl up for an tight hug and an quick swing.

* * *

Lately the southern boy has preferred to spend more time with the female football player than Troy.

At first Troy didn't mine every needed more than one friend but it seemed Troy was left behind. Sawyer and Troy soon only spent time together was in the locker room or the bathroom, the only places Bella couldn't go. Troy didn't realize it until he lost Sawyer, how important the other man was to him.

Troy fell in love with his former best friend but he now knew he was too late.

* * *

"Come on Bella!" Bella's dad shouted before waving at Sawyer who waved back. Bella whispered something into Sawyer's ear before they both glanced towards Troy. 

Fighting the urge to scream, Troy turned away walking towards the exit of the school. He ignored the urge to cry, he couldn't believe he let Sawyer to Bella. 

He was here before the stupid girl anyway.

Troy stopped walking as he heard his name being called but he choose to ignored it. He was probably hearing things anyway. Suddenly Troy heard footsteps running from behind him.

A hand grabbing the back of his arm pulling him back towards, an hard chest. "Troy, didn't you hear me calling you? Why did you keep walking?" Sawyer asked.

Troy yanked himself away from Sawyer harshly as he glared at the other boy through his narrowed eyes. "I didn't wanna intrude on you and Bella time. I got to go home away." Troy growled out as he tried to walk away.

Sawyer's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Troy again but his arm sliding around his slim waist as he held him firmly against him.

"What are you talking about? Why are you crying? Troy, answer me." Sawyer ordered.

Troy wiped his eyes harshly as he tried to push Sawyer away from him. He didn't even realize he started crying, "The Troy doesn't cry. Beside I've seen you and Bella, don't even try to hide it. Now will you let go of me?" Troy snapped.

Sawyer's eyes narrowed at the attiude, "Troy." he warned. He didn't understand the boys' problem so he wants putting up with the attitude.

"Leave me alone Sawyer! I mean seriously just run back to your little stupid girlfriend!" Troy yelled.

Sawyer's face twisted into an snarl as he yanked Troy into his chest. "I don' understand what your problem is but I'm tired of it. I did nothing wrong to you! I don't even like Bella like that and beside I like someone else. Someone who thinks I would date someone else who like a sister to me. Someone who accuses me without talking to me for weeks. Someone who crying and acting like a baby." Sawyer hissed as he closed the space between him and Troy.

"Wait wha-" Troy started only to be silenced by Sawyer's lips.

Troy whimpered as Sawyer's lips meet his own in an dominant kiss. The southern boy's tongue meeting his own as he licked, tasted practically devoured Troy's mouth. Pulling back Troy whined as Sawyer's hands tighten on his hips.

"I like you not Bella. I was only with Bella so much because she was helping me find a way to ask you out. I doubt I need that anymore now." Sawyer whispered, "Now are you still angry?" 

"No," Troy said his eyes never leaving Sawyer's lips.

"Good. Now we're gonna go back to my house. I'm gonna show you exactly why your the one for me."


End file.
